I Love to Hate You
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Is it possible for a vampire to fall in love with her slave, a mere food supply and servant? Is it possible for a vampire slave to fall in love with her master who she hates? Hermione Granger certainly wants to know! AU, Dark!Vampire, Bondage, Femlash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the owned!

**Author's Note:** I don't know what came over me but I got this plot-bunny wouldn't let me go. Blame my muse! Hopefully, it's not too painful to read. As a brief warning about the story, this fanfic is rated "M" for a reason due vampire bites and lemons/smut, etc. Also, this story will contain some slight femlash but no slash. It starts out with femlash by the way so if that bothers you, I apologise.

In addition, this takes place the very *day* after they all go home for summer holidays after the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's fourth year. And if anyone's wondering, I have never read Twilight and I usually don't like vampires but I just thought this might be interesting for a change and kind of hot. That said, I hope I don't copy anyone and hope that this isn't too painful to read. So without any further ado, I present you with my latest contribution to the fandom!

**P.S.** Looking back, I realise there's probably some slightly dark and maybe creepy stuff in this. I don't know whether to rate it as "Horror" because I think that would be too much. Still, maybe it is. Read the chapter and let me know what headings you think it should be put under.s

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V

Hermione Granger awoke with a start. Even though she didn't know why, her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in her bed. She was drenched in a cold sweat and panting for breath. Her bushy brown hair was matted and tangled, and her thin cotton night gown clung to her skin from the perspiration that stuck to her body. For some bizarre reason, the Muggleborn witch felt a sudden thrill of fear clutch her heart.

Technically, she shouldn't be afraid. If anyone, her best friend Harry Potter should because his nemesis, the You-Know-Who, had returned from the dead and poor Harry had recently escaped another harrowing experience. Even so, Hermione felt frantic. The cold sensation of fear was so strong it was nearly palpable, causing Hermione to actually clutch her chest and take deep, even breaths to calm herself down.

It was strange since she had just come home for the holidays after her fourth year at Hogwarts. She never had nightmares, bad dreams sometimes but no nightmares – not like Harry had. But for some peculiar reason, alarm bells sounded in her head and she could have sworn she was in danger zone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glanced around at her bedroom to make sure she was alone.

She was still surrounded by the familiar four walls lined with cat wallpaper. Her bed lay in the centre of the room and Crookshanks' small, round cat bed was tucked in between her bed and the wall. A large book shelf rose to her right and a round bedside table stacked with books and a picture of her, Harry, and Ron graced the corner to her left. A wardrobe was farther down on the opposite wall and her school trunk was squashed in between the door and wardrobe.

Everything seemed in place and had that same old "lived in" feel she was greeted with every summer holiday and winter vacation. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but something fishy was going on here and she was determined to find out what. Unable to fall back asleep, she heaved a sigh and pulled herself to her feet. Yawning wearily, she took up her wand that rested on her bedside table and padded softly across the carpeted wooden floor to her bedroom window.

Pulling back the curtains, Hermione peered cautiously out the window to see if she was being watched. A quick scan down the street relieved her of that suspicion but she still did not feel safe. It was as if she had to check the whole house to make sure that no harm would come to her or her unwitting Muggle parents. Stretching her sleep-clogged limbs, she cast a diagnostic spell to check for any magical signatures that were not her own. Thus, she would be able to tell if it was possibly someone from Hogwarts or a Death Eater.

Chills raced down her spine at the latter. It was true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned from the dead, gaining a new body. He had gathered his followers around him again and was preparing for war. Even so, the Ministry of Magic refused to believe either Harry or Professor Dumbledore about their claim that he had come back. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, clenching her fists at the stupidity of wizards.

Returning her attention to the task at hand, she tightened her grip on her wand and headed down the stairs clutching the banister with her free hand. Once down the short flight of steps, she entered the sitting room. Everything was dark and still in place – the plush couches, the coffee table, the mantle-covered fireplace decorated with miniature figurines, cards, and pictures. All was fine. But then, something felt strange. Hermione frowned.

Absolutely zero magical signatures, save hers alone, showed up on the diagnostics spell. She should be fine but she wasn't. Taking one last look around the sitting room, Hermione was just about to turn back when a rustle of movement made her freeze. Her breath hitched and her heart beat faster and faster, as her gaze was inevitably drawn to her mother's favourite rocking chair. Hermione felt a sinking feeling of dread well up within her as she watched the air ripple right above the rocking chair.

Even though no one was there, Hermione heard the haunting sound of the rocking chair creak as it bobbed back and forth. No one sat upon it but it was still moving. Hermione stood, rigid and numb with fear. What creature or wizard could be so powerful as to disguise his or her magic from her? How could he or she be invisible at the same time? True she had heard of Invisibility Cloaks but they were exceptionally rare. Only Harry had one, not even Dumbledore or the Minister of Magic himself!

Hermione knew of Disillusionment but that should have shown up on her magic scan. However, it didn't. She watched in anxiety and fear as the air blurred and stretched. At long last, something materialized right out of thin air. It was a person and was sitting in the rocking chair, a woman to be precise. She was tall and stately, holding herself with grace and power. She had the air of a warrior about her, like a female Auror only different.

Jet black hair cascaded down her shoulders, falling to her waist in lush ripples. She had a nice, flat stomach – one that made Hermione green with envy. Her arms, while not overly large, were strong and muscular similar to a man's but feminine at the same time. There was something so strange and exotic about that bare flesh, for the woman wore a strapless black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on.

Hermione's eyes seemed glued to the woman who had mouth-watering legs that seemed to go on forever. They were crossed daintily over each other but something told Hermione that this woman was no fool! As for clothes, the woman was dressed like a Muggle wearing that punk-like shirt and skin-tight jeans showing off a nice bum. She wore leather boots and her arms were folded snugly under her ample breasts, ones that made Hermione jealous.

It was all very peculiar and Hermione's cheeks flushed bright red when she realised just how she was staring at her. Blushing furiously, Hermione turned her head. It wasn't that she was a lesbian, she was simply bi-curious. She was certainly interested in boys, why else would she hang around Harry and Ron for four years? Sadly, the ones at Hogwarts didn't seem interested in her.

Everyone seemed to see her as the bushy-haired bookworm of Hogwarts complete with knobby knees and buckteeth. All that was missing was a pair of garish, big round glasses and the resident bookworm was complete! No one saw her as a girl, not even girls. She would have preferred to date either Harry or Ron since they were her friends and she actually had something in common with them, but she was willing to go with almost anyone who was interested in her.

That had taken her down the trip of lesbianism since she had started noticing how girls her age, and older than her, were actually quite good-looking and gave her that similar rush of excitement when she stared at a cute boy, or when Harry favoured her with one of his rare smiles. Hermione supposed she might have fancied Harry if he got his head out of his arse and stopped mooning after Cho. But she respected his decision and didn't want to force him into anything.

Basically, she didn't mind swinging either way. Hermione briefly wondered why the heck was she thinking about all of this when the woman was a stranger in her home, not to mention turning invisible without a wand. Being pitifully unable to resist staring at the exotic beauty, Hermione glanced furtively at the woman. She was momentarily surprised to notice that her skin was extra-ordinarily pale as if she was ill or something. But the woman looked in perfect health, if her storm grey eyes told her anything.

Just when Hermione was beginning to think the woman was a dream or hallucination incapable of words, she spoke. Her tone was silky and smooth, but somewhat in distain like a mixture of Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape. It was odd but there was something about her voice that made Hermione shiver, and rub her arms against an otherworldly chill.

"Hermione Jean Granger," The woman spelled out softly, carefully, as if stating the name of something precious.

"And you are?" Hermione managed, her voice thick and husky.

The woman's eyes sparkled with mischief causing Hermione to grow wary.

"Kyra Stoneheart, vampire sorceress at your service," The woman said with a slight bow of her head.

Hermione was shocked to the core. Her lips quirked but no sound came out. She wanted to protest that vampires didn't exist, but then again Professor Lupin of third year had been a werewolf. According to Hogwarts: A History and other textbooks of similar nature, vampires did exist in the Wizarding World and were considered a dark creature. Most were evil and on the run from the government.

"Kyra _Stoneheart_?" Was all Hermione could ask, and quite incredulously I might add.

"What?" The woman called Kyra sneered. "Did you expect me to be called Lady Lilith or something? That is like _so _yesterday! I didn't think the resident bookworm of Hogwarts would believe that clichés like that actually lived in this century."

"Well most wizards have old-fashioned names," Hermione protested feebly. "I thought..."

"That all magicals had to be of similar nature?" Kyra drawled, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, girl! For the brightest witch of her age, you are rather dull. I expected more from you."

"Sorry," Hermione said shamefully. "I was, err, distracted."

"Really?" Kyra queried, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, her eyes downcast.

Suddenly, fear took her as realisation dawned on her.

"Wait!" She exclaimed in fright. "If you're a vampire then that means..."

"I'm after your blood?" Kyra smirked. "Perhaps you do have some brains after all, girl." 

"Not...not my parents?" Hermione stammered. "I didn't think vampires bit wizards and witches."

"Most don't," Kyra reluctantly admitted. "But feeding on Muggles has made me week. Usually, I would go for a tasty and scrumptious young boy, a first year perhaps."

Her voice trailed off in the distance and her eyes took on a faraway look, making Hermione positively squeamish.

"But?" She prompted, wanting to get this incident over with.

"But first years are too difficult to acquire," Kyra sighed mournfully. "They are too well-guarded as most are Purebloods. Others live with larger families than an only child."

Hermione's dread grew as she put two and two together, realising where the vampires was going. She really had no choice in the matter though, for if the books were to be believed then a vampire sorceress would not need to use a wand or staff to do magic. A mere fourth year would be useless compared to a veteran vampire. Letting her shoulders sag in resignation, Hermione resigned herself to her fate.

"So why take the risk when there's a rather delectable Muggleborn simply begging to be bitten?" The female vampire was saying, causing Hermione's eyes to bulge. With that infuriating smirk, the vampire nodded and continued. "Yes, I know that you are bi-curious. I have done my homework, you know. You should be proud."

"Homework?" Hermione asked in bewilderment. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Kyra drawled, sounding exasperated and bored. "Anyhow, onto the important stuff. As you well know, you are simply the resident bookworm of Hogwarts. You are Muggleborn and have no real friends other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"They'll find me!" Hermione interjected, feigning bravery. "They'll rescue me. Harry's the Boy Who Lived. He'll..." 

"Exactly," Kyra said, smashing a fist into her palm. "He is a wizard celebrity. Even if they didn't want to admit it, most wizards and witches are rooted in pureblood supremacy. To them, it is offensive that their saviour is hanging around a Mudblood."

Hermione flinched at the derogatory term and scowled at the vampire.

"How dare you?" She growled.

Not wanting to listen to all that Pureblood crap, Hermione lunged at the bitch wand at the ready. Yet in her anger, she completely forgot about vampire magic so as she leapt off her feet to the rocking chair she was frozen in midair by a dismissive wave of Kyra's hand. With a mere flick of Kyra's finger, her wand flew into the vampire's hand. The vampires peered down over her nose appraisingly at the wand.

Chuckling and shaking her head, she tossed it aside and sank back in the rocking chair, resting her arms on the arm rests of the chair. Hermione's skin crawled as Kyra made a hand gesture as if to call one over to her. Hot, powerful waves of vampire magic rolled off the sorceress making Hermione to sweat buckets as she was yanked, none too lightly, towards the dark-haired woman.

"Why aren't my parents hearing all of this?" Hermione questioned, although her voice came out embarrassingly high-pitched.

"If you must know," Kyra growled, frustration evident in her eyes. "We are frozen in time. Using much of my magic, I have cast the town into an enchanted sleep. After I sink my fangs into you and quench my thirst with your blood, they will wake up startled. All this time will have only passed in a second and you will be back in your bed, having tragically died in your sleep. Everyone will wonder what happened but shrug their shoulders and fall back asleep, just like the stupid idiots that all Muggles are. But enough said. I grow tired of rambling. My throat is parched and I must wet my lips with your blood."

There were no words to describe the terror that filled Hermione as she was dragged in slow motion towards the vampire. She felt as if she was moving through slime and her every limb felt numb. When she was within arms reach, Kyra grinned gleefully and stretched out an arm. Her smile became feral as she reached out her nearly skeletal hand and curled her fingers around Hermione's neck.

Kyra gasped in pleasure and her eyes took on a dreamy look. Hermione struggled as she felt the vice-like grip on her neck. She could still breath but her neck hurt. The fingers were tight around her, possessive. It was as if the bitch hadn't had human contact in ages and now didn't want to let go. Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione screamed for help. Not everyone could be asleep. The vampire couldn't be that powerful.

Someone had to wake up. Someone had to help her. Surely the Aurors would be watching her house for Death Eaters. She was a part of the Golden Trio and friends with Harry Freaking Potter! Harry... Hermione's heart sank when she realised she would never be able to see him again. She would never feel his comforting arms around her nor be able to stare secretly into his enticing green eyes. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. She was in love with Harry Potter! They were best friends and Hermione had half-wanted him to ask her to that pathetic Yule Ball.

But now it was too late to act on anything. She hoped that the kiss on the cheek she gave him at the air port would broadcast her feelings. If she died 'in her sleep' she hoped it would leave a lasting impression. Boys could be so thick sometimes. Not that she wanted to force Harry. If he only thought of her as a friend or sister, that was fine. But oh she wished to feel his arms around her one last time, his fingers intertwined with hers. Instead, all she got was the cold grip on her throat.

"That's it, little Mudblood," Kyra sneered looking and sounding positively evil. "Squirm for me."

Hermione gasped in relief as Kyra loosened her grip and pulled her close. Flicking her hair behind her back, Kyra let go of Hermione whose heart sank when she remained frozen in mid air – albeit inches away from the vampire and standing right in front of her. Goose bumps broke out all over her as Kyra's lips crashed on hers. Hermione struggled to break free but her will caved when Kyra forced her lips open with and sought her tongue with her own.

Everything passed in a blur as Kyra snogged Hermione ferociously and heatedly, wrapping her arms tightly about her. Kyra's hands freely roamed Hermione's body making the witch feel violated. She hated what the bitch was doing to her and desperately tried to ignore the pleasurable sensations that shot through her. She braced herself as Kyra pulled apart and literally ripped off her thin night gown leaving her naked and shivering. Kyra smirked as she gazed appreciatively at the Muggleborn.

She was small but certainly good-looking and had a nice figure. Breathing in deeply of the girl's scent, she leaned forward and placed her lips on Hermione's breast. Shoving a finger in Hermione's mouth for the girl to suck, Kyra closed her eyes as she enjoyed suckling the Mudblood's nipple and kissing her breast. Unable to contain herself any longer, she pulled back a moment and rubbed Hermione's nipple with her fingers until it stood erect.

Reaching into herself, she called upon her vampiric side and sighed deeply as her teeth transformed into her familiar fangs. It felt good to be a vampire again having been disguised as a filthy Muggle for so long. Her whole body relaxed as she sank her fangs partially into Hermione's breasts. She enjoyed the feeling of dominance and power it gave her, shivering in pleasure as Hermione cried out in pain. The little brat had it coming.

Moving her finger in Hermione's throat up and down like a bucking cock for the girl to suck, Kyra sighed as she drank in a long needed gulp of magical blood. Her thirst quenched for a short while, she unlatched herself from the girl and pulled out her saliva-slick finger from the girl's throat. Using her vampire magic, she covered the girl's bare breast in the saliva and watched in satisfaction as the breast inflated refilling with fresh blood.

It was Granger's of course. This was a new thing as most of the time, vampires would simply feed on a wizard or witch until they were bled completely dry and not care. But for those who were extra hungry, vampires found a way to conjure blood enough to sustain the body. It was fake blood and only lasted for several hours but it made the meal last longer and taste better as each ounce of blood in their victim's body got fresher and cleaner with every new edition.

Breathing deeply and feeling invigorated, Kyra pulled back from the startled but relieved witch who was blushing furiously. Granger did not look Kyra in the eye at all and the vampire smirked when she realised why. The witch was stark naked and this was probably her first time having sex, let alone kiss anyone. Poor girl. She really didn't know what she was missing. Shaking her head at the idiot, Kyra strode over to the couch and used her magic to float Hermione towards her.

Feeling extra generous, Kyra laid Granger down gently and held conjured chains out of thin air making them clamp down on the girl's arms and legs. Since the back of the couch would simply get in the way, Kyra flicked her fingers making it disappear. Wanting a larger surface to be comfortable while eating, or rather drinking, the vampire transformed the couch making it wider and a tad bit softer. She licked her lips in anticipation as the action caused the chains to grow a little bit longer, dragging Granger so that she lay eagle-sprawled on the makeshift bed.

Smirking at the girl's rosy cheeks and bashful gaze, Kyra threw off her Muggle clothes feeling a heck of a lot better without those filthy rags. Vampires might not be wizards but they detested using Muggle things unless it was to acquire a meal or snack. In Kyra's case, she had to stoop so low to disguise herself. She had been weak on magic and still was as she hadn't drunk blood in quite some time. She was a little better off now but still had quite a ways to go before she was satisfied.

She also wanted to get some pleasure out of the meal as she didn't want to waste a whole evening. A brief glance at the Mudblood's vagina informed her that the girl was leaking precum and wanted some enjoyment out of it too. Kyra could do that for her, she supposed. It was only fair after all since she'd be drinking all of her blood ending her sorry excuse for a life. The girl would not be missed afterwards. While it was shame to waste such a pretty little thing, Kyra could not let her live for she would tell the Potter brat and all hell would break loose.

Diverting her attention to the task at hand, the vampires shrugged her shoulders and climbed onto the bed sitting astride the witch's thighs. Granger squirmed and tried to break free but the chains held strong. She only got scratched in the process. The smell of fresh blood that trickled from the wounds intoxicated Kyra making her nearly dive on top of the girl and lick her scratches free. She did have a foot fetish after all. Struggling to regain her composure, she took a deep breath and bent low.

Watching for Granger's reaction, which was a mixture of things, Kyra stooped down and rubbed Granger's pussy. She smirked as the witch writhed and trembled at the older woman's touch on her private part, and Kyra allowed herself to enjoy the momentary pleasure it gave her. Wanting to hurry up with her meal, she plunged her forefinger into Granger's cunt, her lips curling up in a wicked smile when Granger gasped in pain as her sharp nail poked her insides.

Kyra sighed as she felt Granger's pussy clamp tightly around her finger, seemingly desperate for release. She smirked at Granger's moan, while the vampires moved her finger in and out. She did it slowly at first but then sped up the pace. Scooting over slightly, she drew up her free hand and slapped Granger sharply on the bum. Granger's cheeks reddened and she stammered a no but her heart wasn't in it and Kyra could tell.

Having a rather sadistic side, Kyra revelled in the submissive and cowering look that flashed across Granger's face when she slapped her bum again. The sharp sound of the palm of her hand striking the tender flesh of Granger's behind was music to her ears and she repeated the motion, spanking the Muggleborn witch without mercy. She shook her head in mock sadness when tears sprung to the witch's eyes. It was a good idea to come here, Kyra decided. Not such a waste of time after all.

Having already breaking her hymen previously, Granger came soon spurting a surprising distance for a virgin. Kyra yanked her finger out sharply and Granger flinched as her finger left her pussy. Kyra's hand was now covered in pussy juice and she hated leaving messes. Reluctantly, she removed her hand from the witch's bum and crawled over so that she straddled the Mudblood's lithe stomach. Forcing the witch's mouth open with her free hand, she shoved her cum-covered finger into Granger's mouth.

Granger winced as Kyra's finger flicked around her throat and gagged as she was hit with the smell of her own semen. She breathed deeply when she got accustomed to the smell and her tongue tentatively licked Kyra's finger. Deciding that she liked the taste, Granger slurped awkwardly until she sucked off all of the cum from the vampire's hand. Sneering at the shameful look on Granger's face, Kyra repeated the process with her other fingers and even placed the back of her hand and her palm over Granger's mouth.

When the slut had finally cleaned off her pussy juice, Kyra paused knowing that the time was near. Heaving a satisfied sigh, she collapsed onto the Muggleborn and forced her legs apart with her knee. Being none to gentle, she moved in such away so that their two pussies moulded together. Kyra stifled a gasp and glared daggers at the Muggleborn as she smirked, finally gloating at having got one over her tormenter. Struggling to remain in charge, Kyra rolled over so that they were on their sides – Granger twisting awkwardly due to the chains.

Suckling on Granger's earlobe, Kyra bucked her hips squishing her pussy mound on Granger's own. Granger shuddered violently as she writhed while trying uncomfortably to do the same. Soon both females were moving in rhythm. Kyra knew that she would cum soon and scraped her sharp nails down Granger's back, drawing blood. Granger's eyes were a hazy mixture of pain and pleasure as she pounded her pussy into her captor's. Unable to resist any longer, Kyra threw her head back and let out a shriek as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Granger moaned softly, weakly, as if she dared not do the same for fear of her life. Well, that was fine. Her life would end soon. Then again, maybe not. Kyra always preferred females. Men were too dominating and expecting. They were sexist and cruel. In Kyra's experience, most were fat and stupid only caring about themselves and getting their cocks into every single pussy on the planet. So Kyra had become a lesbian eventually while she still did like young boys. Therefore, it was an idea for Kyra to claim the Mudblood as her mate.

No. She felt instantly revolted at the mere idea. She would rather die or give up her vampiric side before taking a filthy Mudblood as her mate. She could keep the whore as her pet maybe, like a lapdog or something. She could toss her to the other vampires or throw her in the dungeons of the coven for the prisoners and vampire feedstock to have their fun. She would come for what was left of Granger. Yes. That sounded like the best way. She could use magic too and was a brainy girl so she would be a useful slave. But all thoughts of slavery and usefulness fled a moment later as Kyra was thrown into the seventh heaven.

She came swiftly, splashing cum all over Granger making both of their thighs and pussies sopping wet. Granger followed shortly after, groaning in exhaustion. Her body felt limp as it sagged against her. Kyra growled softly making Granger squirm. Showing no gentleness to her knew slave, she pushed her over until she lay on the flat of her back. Squeezing her breast forcefully, Kyra forced her lips on Granger's kissing her one last time before she drew some more blood and claimed her as her mate.

Latching onto the vampire magic that boiled eagerly within her, she pulled her lips back sharply making Granger's lips bleed a little leaving them swollen and bruised. Granger's face was positively pathetic, as she attempted going dopey eyed on her as if pleading for mercy. Kyra just shook her head and slapped Granger across the face. Being a vampire, she was five times stronger than humans at least. The blow left the Mudblood winded and gasping, her eyes wide with fear. Kyra simply took delight in her panic-stricken gaze.

"It's time, Mudblood," Kyra whispered huskily, her voice strained.

"Time?" Granger croaked plaintively, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

"Yes, whore," Kyra spat. "And do not speak until you are spoken to, for I have decided to be lenient unto you and claim you as my slave instead of sucking you dry. I could have cleaned out all the blood from your being leaving you like the limp ragdoll that you are. But being gracious and merciful, I have chosen you as my slave. Get that?"

Granger nodded fearfully, licking her torn lip to dry off the blood. Kyra's eyes sparkled and she dragged a finger across Granger's bloodied lip.

"My slave already knows the truth path," Kyra drawled mockingly.

Ignoring Granger's look of revulsion, Kyra smirked and drew her blood-stained finger in between Granger's pert breasts. Marking her slave, Kyra painted "X" marks of blood on each of Granger's nipples. Granger spat in Kyra's face but Kyra simply sighed and shook her head dismissively.

"You will learn soon, slave," She drawled. "Soon. But first I shall make you mine."

And before Granger could so much as react, Kyra parted her lips in a flash. Uttering a demonic snarl, she revealed her pearly white fangs that glinted in the moonlight filtering through the sitting room windows. Holding Granger down by gripping her bushy brown hair tightly, Kyra leaned down at an agonizingly slow pace, agonizing for the Mudblood but enrapturing for Kyra.

The vampires breathed in the Mudblood's scent. Lips puckered as if for a kiss, she stooped down and sank her fangs into Granger's throat just bellow her chin. Everything blurred around the female vampire and time was meaningless. Granger's screams of pain sounded like moans of pleasure to the dark temptress who lost herself in consuming Granger's blood. She drank far more than the first time, enough to make Kyra's drops of blood fall from Kyra's red-drenched lips.

It was a struggle for the vampires to stop herself as she got so caught up in the act. For a vampire, drawing one's blood – whether a male or female – was not like drinking coke or even wine or beer. It was like a meal, yes, but so much more. Kyra felt like she was being hit with ten orgasms one after the other. If she wasn't drinking Granger's blood, she would have been shrieking in pleasure until her voice was hoarse. Heck, she would have screamed until she became mute!

But Kyra had to stop as the witch was too good to pass up. The sex was great when you had a submissive newbie and not to mention that she was a witch. All it would take was an Obliviate and Mr. and Mrs. Granger would never ever remember having a daughter. She didn't care about the other Muggles as from Granger's profile; she was so unpopular that no one else in her hometown cared about what happened to her. They didn't even bother to ask what school she went to and why she spent most of her summer holidays away from home.

It was the perfect opportunity. Then all she had to do was cast a Global Forgetting spell, vampire magic, and the name Hermione Granger would be forgotten forever. It was similar to a Fidelius charm but for vampires only and far easier and more practical to use. All of this passed through Kyra in a second and she quite thinking abruptly when she realised she was about to kill the girl. Very reluctantly, she brutally shoved her vampiric self away and used Occlumency to calm herself down. Being a vampire, wizard mind magic wasn't the best but it did help ease off her need somewhat.

Thankfully, her long nights of experience wore off and Kyra's fangs diminished shrinking back into normal Muggle teeth. Oh for the day when Kyra could walk unashamedly amongst the land! But such a day was not today, and vampires could not even survive during the day. They were children of the night and proudly worshiped Mother Moon while she shone her blessings down upon them, enabling all vampires to live and feed another night. Staring for a moment at Granger's limp and lifeless form, Kyra sighed before reaching out for her vampire magic.

Her right hand was surrounded in a bright glow and Kyra hovered it over Granger's stomach, while she let the spell work its magic. Luckily, being bloodsuckers vampires didn't need to cast spells or use wands or staffs to wield magic. That was due to the fact that vampires usually sucked blood from hapless wizards and witches, young ones. They caught them while unawares and locked them up in their dungeons. All vampire castles and palaces housed precious Blood Diamonds.

These were magical stones that sucked blood right from the bowels of the earth. Technically speaking, the blood was the left over that had seeped into the soil from the thousands of dead bodies that had long since crumbled to dust. After much sweat and toil, vampire mages discovered some ten thousand years ago that this blood could be drawn to the surface similar to how Muggles produced their coveted oil. Vampires had no need for oil save for cooking but they had their own means to provide that.

As for the blood, it was in plenty since billions of people had died, even more so. Unfortunately, this blood was always contaminated and would make a vampire horribly sick if they drank it. The blood was perfectly fine for humans for some reason and Kyra wondered why Muggles hadn't found that out yet. They seemed to be developing some highly advanced technology but something so simple as this was completely lost to them, wizards too and most other magical creatures.

To them, it was considered "Dark Magic" and unclean. Well, it was unclean for vampires but perfectly healthy for their life support and a perfectly clean and natural method to replenish their own unique food chain. Using the Blood Diamonds, vampires would draw an ample amount of blood and use a special magical device called the Transmitter that put the old blood into the humans or magicals bodies. It worked splendidly and Kyra would use it on Granger when she arrived at the nearest Vampire Coven.

Unlike most other races and creatures, vampires were united. Every single castle, palace, fortress, homestead, or other shelter that belonged to a vampire was free for all. Vampires moved constantly in peace and unity. It was a warm and loving environment since vampires were very caring and considerate of their own kind, contrary to popular belief. So long as they had enough blood to sate their thirst, they were good beings and lived wholesome lives. Sadly, they had to live mostly in secret to due bias and prejudice.

Kyra was no fool. She knew that not all the prejudice came from nowhere and realised that she had been rather harsh to the Mudblood. But it was her right as the slave's master to treat her as they wished. Most slaves were treated fine but slaves were their master's property and to be used as their master wished. No one intervened with how a slave was treated, that was a major rule. Some vampires lent their slaves to other friends or relatives sometimes but that was rare and usually didn't work out so well since most vampires were possessive.

Kyra Stoneheart was a young vampire, being only two hundred and thirty years of age. But she knew all of these customs and firmly believed in them. Thankfully, she had done research before claiming a witch as her mate so she knew that the conjured blood would last for a few hours while she whisked them through a Portal to the nearest coven. It would take Kyra a short while to look for one, and she knew that the Sleeping Spell cast on the small town wouldn't last for very long. She had to act fast before her slave died on her and she was discovered.

Grumbling to herself, she flicked her fingers and her Muggle clothes reappeared on her body. They felt awkward and cumbersome. Kyra was not used to clothes as it was a common thing for most vampires to walk around as bare as their first day on earth while in a coven. They wore clothes outside of course and for some formal ceremonies, or if a visitor was coming. Otherwise, they went naked as they preferred to be as natural and one with the earth as possible.

They owed their blood and lives to the earth and wanted to respect it and honour it as much as possible. Leaving their earthly bodies for all to see the glory and beauty was just another way to show their gratitude to the earth. Such was the vampire way and Granger would soon learn. But first, Kyra had to find a coven. Closing her eyes, she sat on the edge of the makeshift bed whilst her slave slept fitfully. Like most of her magic worked, Kyra reached out into her mind. Her magical core glowed as Kyra sought out the nearest coven.

Her magic lit up her mind's eye, causing a map of Britain to appear in her mind. She scanned it as one would a holographic image, using her magic to slide the map along. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Kyra finally spotted the nearest coven. It was several miles away and called out to her like a beacon in a stormy sea. She would have spotted it sooner but Kyra was still hazy from the intoxication of feasting on Granger's blood. It made her feel dizzy and rather light-headed. She almost feared she would be unable to open a Portal.

Luckily, she found the strength within her. Squaring her resolve, she clenched her fists and jotted down her the address of the coven into her virtual memory bag. Letting the map vanish, she opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Her legs trembling slightly, Kyra took a deep breath and remembered how good the blood felt her. Letting it wash over her insides in giant waves, she sighed dreamily feeling alive and renewed.

Standing up reluctantly, Kyra stretched out her hand into the air and used her magic to open a Portal. As if in Muggle science fiction movie, a giant round orb of air appeared...in the air. It was a rip in time and space, torn apart to avoid Wizarding transportation. Kyra felt sick whenever she had to use one of them and much preferred Portal travel. Portal Travel was what it was called. A vampire would use their magic to open a vortex and they could quickly hop from one place to the next. It wasn't as fast as wizard travel, but it was a lot more pleasant and less hard on the stomach.

Keeping the portal fixed with her mind, Kyra turned back to Granger who was still sleeping fitfully, struggling unconsciously against the chains. Kyra stared at her for a few minutes, completely captivated by the seductive and tantalizing vision of the beautiful young girl chained naked to a bed, even if it was a Mudblood. Shrugging away her remorse at ending the vision of glory, Kyra flicked her fingers and the chains vanished. Granger moaned in her sleep causing Kyra to smirk. More magic had Granger dressed in a very sheer and revealing thin robe. Kyra added a slave collar to her neck and smiled, the picture complete.

Giving herself a mental shake, Kyra snapped out of her reverie and braced herself for her fellow brothers and sisters' reaction. Some would be opposed to a Mudblood slave, and others would be frightened that the wizard kind would react to Kyra stealing one of their own. But Kyra knew she was actually doing the Pureblood wizard government a favour by ridding them of another Mudblood and one so outspoken as Granger. So it was that Kyra levitated her new slave through the portal and into the coven of vampires, preparing herself for the worst reaction possible.

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter 1 so far! I don't know what came over me and why the chapter was so long. Don't expect long chapters like this in the future as I was just driven, somehow to write this fanfic. I'll admit that it's dark and rough, probably full of plot holes and rip-offs of other vampire novels. However, I have not read Twilight or any other vampire novels nor have I seen any movies, TV Shows, etc. To me they are all cliché and a waste of time.

However, for the Harry Potter characters that is a totally different story and some (not too dark) are just plain hot. Hopefully, this fanfic was okay to read and not too painful. I tried not to make my OC a Mary Sue but she probably was. As for the age, all vampires are immortal in this fic (typical I know) but Kyra is 20-something (25 maybe?) by human standards. She's 230 vampire years though as vampires live much longer than humans.

Actually, I don't know how that works and I probably contradicted myself. Real stupid but I suck at math, so basically Kyra is a middle-aged woman I think. Not too young or too old if that makes sense. And I believe Hermione is 15 or 14 turning 15 since she's a year older than Harry. Wrapping things up, should I continue this fanfic?

And should Harry come to Hermione's rescue? Should he get turned into a vampire and claim Hermione as his mate causing problems with Kyra? They could possibly have a threesome relationship but I don't know for sure. What do you guys think? I'll probably not continue this but who knows? Reviews are appreciated and I value all the constructive feedback you have for me.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the owned!

**Author's Note:** I have decided to keep this largely femlash for the time being. Harry Potter and the other characters might come into play, but for the moment it is solely about Kyra Stonehart (my vampire OC) and Hermione Granger. Contrary to my personal opinion, I decided to continue this for a few chapters at least and see where it goes. I have no major plans for this story but I want to establish a new version of vampires and their domain as Hermione is thrust into it. There will be plenty of dark stuff and several vampire scenes so brace yourself for a rather wild ride as Hermione Granger is, quite literally, whisked away to the heart of darkness and beyond!

**Chapter 2:** A Bloody History Lesson

When Hermione Granger came to, she was chained to a rectangular piece of stone like a mixture of a bed and a table. It was a solid block of marble though and completely free of any runes or carvings she could see. She noticed this by twisting awkwardly against the chains that were fastened to her wrists and ankles. Thankfully, she wasn't eagle-sprawled this time but she was still naked and blushed furiously. Anyone could walk right in and see her like this!

Closing her eyes, Hermione probed her brain, against a throbbing headache, and struggled to remember what had happened to her and why she was here in this prison-like cell. After a few moments, her mind cleared somewhat and most of the memories of last night flooded back to her. At first, she was floored and left gasping by the extreme amount of pain she felt that accompanied her memories.

Oddly enough, everything she saw in her mind's eye was through a thin veil of red. Eventually, the pain transformed to pleasure and it was Hermione's cheeks that were red when she realised exactly what had happened to her. She had just had sex with a female vampire who claimed her as her slave, and dragged her against her will to this god-forsaken place. Instantly, any pleasure Hermione felt was replaced with revulsion and the Muggleborn witch fought against a wave of nausea that threatened to dislodge itself from her throat.

Unable to hold back any longer, she gasped and her eyes flung open. Much to her dismay and embarrassment, Hermione vomited only to gape in shock as the vomit floated in the air and vanished from sight. She blinked as her mind tried to wrap itself around that factor. It could have easily been vanished with a scourgefy spell but Hermione heard no such spell cast or even the familiar flick and swish of a wand. Her heart sank.

Either that bitch Kyra, or another vampire, was in the general district and had waved away the vomit with their vampire magic. Normally, Hermione would have been thrilled with this discovery as wandless and wordless magic was exceptionally hard to accomplish and only the likes of Dumbledore had been known to do so and not become a squib. That vampires – of all people! – could do it was a surprise unlike any other. Hermione tried to resist the urge to want to learn more about it, seeing as she was nothing more than a slave to the dark creatures.

She should have never trusted Kyra no matter how hot the vampires looked and how horny Hermione was at the time. Yes. As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione was like any other girl and the thought of having no future boyfriends due to her bookworm status at Hogwarts had been too much to bear. If she had focussed more on the threat at hand, she could have possibly contained it and called the Aurors. But now it was too late and she was a vampire's slave and taken to one of their covens if she remembered correctly.

Struggling to suppress the wave of sadness and despair that washed over her, Hermione craned her neck awkwardly trying to access just where she was and to see if there were any guards in the room. As she had thought, this was probably a prison cell. She was surrounded by four stone walls, a stone floor, and a stone ceiling. There were absolutely no windows and any other decorations. The only exit was a rectangular stone door that was currently closed probably locked and warded, blocking any hope of escape.

Hermione's blood boiled with fury when she saw that someone was leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a cocky and nonchalant expression as if in utter control of everything. Cascading black hair over deathly pale skin and angular but enticing features told her that it was none other than her captor and now master: Kyra Stonehart. The vampires in question was studying Hermione with an impassive expression and stark naked.

Hermione blushed furiously and looked away eliciting an amused chuckle from the watcher.

"My, my, Granger," Her captor drawled. "After all we've experienced I should have thought you'd be prepared to see me in my natural state. It was such a bother wearing filthy Muggle clothes, even wizard clothing is a chore. One thing you should know is that in our covens, all vampires usually wear nothing. It is to honour the Earth without which we would not survive."

"How so?" Hermione asked, hating herself for doing so.

"Normally, I would punish you for speaking without orders as you are my slave," Kyra said haughtily. "But in this case I suppose a Mudblood like you would require an answer. In light of that, or should I say in _dark_ of that, I will inform you briefly of our customs."

Hermione had to clench her teeth and her fists to withhold a snide remark. If there was anything she had learned of from reading books about vampires, it was that they were extremely powerful, savage, and cared little for using dark magic or evil on their prisoners and others if it got them what they wanted. So it was that she reluctantly remained silent and submissive.

"Very good," Kyra crooned, sauntering over to Hermione. "You're learning, slave. Anyhow, onto the answer. Might as well get it over with so that we can move on to _other things."_

Hermione blushed furiously at the emphasis on the last two words causing Kyra to smirk at her slave's distress.

"All that you need to know," Kyra said gratingly. "Is that we draw our blood from the bowels of the earth through sacred relics of our past called Blood Diamonds. These draw enough blood to sustain our food supply. Sadly, such blood is tainted since it comes from the dead bodies of humans who have dissolved into the earth, their bodies transformed back into the dust from whence they came.

"Since vampires need blood to survive, we have established a fairly good food chain via the Blood Diamonds. Using them, we replenish our food supply after drawing enough blood from them. Thus, we do not have to feast on many humans or magicals and have been able to remain largely hidden and secret. That is why no one believes vampires exist except for wizard folk. But we do and one day, we shall throw off our mantel of secrecy and reveal ourselves to the world. In that day, we shall destroy all wizards and enslave the rest of mankind.

"This might come to a shock to you, but Pureblood supremacy was actually started amongst wizards by vampires. Working from the shadows for generations, we have kept wizards and witches divided so that they can do our dirty work for us. This also stops them from becoming a threat to our kind and enables us to pull the strings. Did you know that the Dark Lord Grindewald was actually a half-human half-vampire as was Voldermort?

"That was why they truly hated Muggles because they detested that they had gotten more powerful than their masters, vampires, and wanted to put them in their place. They also wanted to crush any resistance amongst wizard kind and pave the way for the vampires return to power. So far you wizards have put up a fight but not for long. Our vampire queen grows weary of all this shadow play and wants to reveal ourselves sooner than we had originally planned.

"But there's no need to worry yourself with vampire politics and dogma now, Granger, for you are my slave. You are merely a food supply that I can toss out like a bin of trash whenever I please. Should you try to tell your wizard friends about this, there will be hell to pay and you will watch your friends get tortured and sucked dry by vampires. Then you will be tortured and your blood cleaned out by a vampire much crueller and harsher than I.

"I am just a young vampire so you can be thankful for my mercy, generosity, and leniency. This won't last long though as I must teach you vampire customs and traditions. You will learn our ways as if you will become one of us. Be a good slave, and you might just earn that honour. But first, you must prove yourself strong enough to survive in a vampire coven where survival is only deserved by the fittest and most powerful.

"Do this, and you will eventually earn your freedom and status of becoming a vampire. Then, I might claim you as my mate should you so deserve. But enough talk! I grow weary and must feed. After that, I will give you a short tour of the coven and then you will meet the other prisoners who you will stay with for the time being until I have further need of you. Again, I remind you to be thankful for my generosity as most vampires aren't nearly so kind to their _slaves._ Got that?"

Hermione simply nodded, her mind reeling. It was too much to comprehend that two of the worst Dark Lords in history, and possibly more besides, were of vampiric descent. It made sense really since Death Eaters loved to torture Muggles and did who knew what with them? Pureblood supremacy had to start from somewhere and that vampires began it as a plot to take over the world and return to power was a plausible explanation.

Sadly, Hermione wasn't feeling like a Gryffindor right now seeing as she was chained and helpless about to be drunk from like a cup of pumpkin juice. Still, her friends were in danger if what Kyra said was true. She knew their type. When a bad guy had gotten a new prisoner, they loved to gloat about their master plans. It was a common ploy to make their prisoner feel helpless and unable to escape. Hermione certainly felt like that right now, but retained a hope that Aurors would learn of her disappearance and rescue her.

Without anything else to do, she braced herself and resigned herself to her fate. That came in the form of Kyra who had reached Hermione now and was staring appraisingly at her. Licking her lips almost greedily, Kyra reached out a hand and pinched Hermione's nipple sharply making her gasp. Hermione closed her eyes, determined not to get any enjoyment from this. She felt so guilty for enjoying it the other night and was determined not to do so again. But her resolve crumbled when Kyra leaned down and kissed Hermione forcefully on the lips making her toes curl.

Everything blurred around Hermione as the vampires snogged her senseless while fondling her breast and pinching her nipple. After what seemed like forever, Kyra yanked her lips away leaving Hermione's own bruised and swollen. Hermione gasped for breath, her eyes glazed and shivering in pleasure as Kyra trailed kisses all over her neck. With a look of lust and hunger in her eyes, the female vampire climbed on top of Hermione and sat on her stomach making it rather hard to breath.

Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain as Kyra parted her lips revealing her piercingly sharp vampiric fangs. Tucking her hair behind her shoulder, Kyra stooped down and scraped her fangs lightly along Hermione's neck drawing a trickle of blood. Hermione shuddered and was dismayed that she felt no pain, only a trifle weak but more alive than ever before. The feeling only intensified further as her master breathed in the scent of blood and plunged her fangs into her neck.

Black spots danced in Hermione's vision and she writhed violently as she felt her very lifeblood being drained out of her by a substantial amount. Weary beyond measure, Hermione fought off the exhaustion that tried to yank her down into the blackness of an unconscious mind. She hated herself for being so weak and wanted to be stronger than the last time. For some strange reason, she felt like she wanted to prove something to the vampires that was now her master.

But whatever the case, the thought was lost to her as Hermione sank into oblivion. The last thing she saw was her blood dripping from Kyra's fangs as the nude vampires slid them out of her throat, licking her lips as if she had just sampled a tasty treat. And then, overcome with pain and exhaustion, Hermione promptly fainted and everything went black.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Hopefully this chapter won't be as painful as the last one and the plot will thicken as the chapters continue. Here's a special thank you to each and everyone who reviews this story, and reads it despite its plot-holes, clichés, and rough spots. Do stay tuned as there's much more to come.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
